


Kuroko True Life

by Nicky_Vargas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Vargas/pseuds/Nicky_Vargas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Kuroko has always been quite, he has never been the one to yell or talk. Now that you think about it why is that? Is it because he was friends with the GOM or because no one talks to him about it or is it because of his crazy family that he rather keep quite about. In this story kuroko has 8 older sister's that he doesn't like talking about mostly because of how crazy they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no basket isn't mine THE Oc are tho.?

¶∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆¶

It was a normal afternoon at Seirin High school. The basketball team was practicing for a game that they hope would happen soon. For the school year wasn't over and they had to practice, practice, and practice to take down the Generation of Miracles again. And of course they celebrated their victory in the Winter Cup and will remember that moment forever in their lives.

But maybe something will happen that would make a bigger impact on them for the rest of their lives. Instead of that silly little game called basketball..

~

A young woman who looked to be around her early 20's was walking to the Seirin gym. Every student or faculty member she passed by stopped and stared at her. The woman was already used to those kind of stares one's of lust, ones of hatred, and ones of envy. But of course she would expect those kind of stares because she had beautiful long ,blood red hair and scarlet color eyes with nice plump ruby red lips that shine in the sunlight.

Now she's a very smart and kind women and one that knows to dress herself so you'll always find her wearing a long red dress or a pair of shorts and red dress shirt. But today she's decided to wear a long blood red dress that stops just above her ankle with blood red colored heels. She would look absolutely stunning if not for the green apple in her hand. And envelope to be more precise it was a basket full of them. They were all black with a red wax seal that that a wolf and a raven on it.

One could only think to was a death certificate because of how Gothic looking it was. But it wasn't a death certificate in fact it was something very important and life changing other than death it was a pass to a new beginning. Especially for the people receiving it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

∆¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶∆

7 days ago~

" Reo, Eikichi, Kotarõ, Chihiro hurry and do five more laps around the gym if I see you slacking off I'll triple your training menu." " YES CAPTAIN. " Yelled the basketball team first string, Akashi has been pushing them to their limits and all they wanted was a nice long break from basketball after the winter cup. But no Akashi had to be Akashi and became the demon emperor again. Boo poor players getting half killed each practice.

' click, click, click... ' the sound of heels filled the air. Everyone turned to see who was coming. A young lady around her early 20's was walking through the gym doors, she had long blood red hair and scarlet colored eyes. Any man or woman would fall to their knees for this women for her beauty was hypnotic, she could easily have anything in the world by a flick of the wrist. Eikichi and Kotarõ had their jaws on the floor, and damn her body was one of a goddess.

She had an hourglass figure with big ,big, BIG breasts and an ass that would make Kim Kardashian, Beyonce, and Jennifer Lopez jealous. And to top it off was her plump ruby red lips that were just too tempting to kiss.

" Excuse me Ma'am but what are you doing here? " asked akashi after he overcame his minor almost non notable shock from seeing the beautiful woman in there gym.

" Oh excuse me for my rudeness I'm here to deliver these letters. " said the woman " Is Akashi, Reo, Eikichi, Kotarõ, and Chihiro here? "

" yes we are all here " answered akashi " Oh good can you all come over here and tell me your names to give you your letter. " one by one each got their letter not knowing what's inside.

" You may open it what ever time you like. But i highly recommend you do it together for you all to see what's inside. " with that the beautiful women left without another word. " My god she was gorgeous! " said Kotarõ " But was it only me or was she really tall at least 6 feet 5 inches? "

" no you're right Kotarõ she was 6 feet but not with five inches. Didn't you hear her heels clicking on the floor when she walked in. They were five inches so her real height is 6'0 feet tall the same height of Chihiro. " said Akashi

Rest of the team stared at Akashi in shock…. How can he be so damn right in everything including that women's height. " there was a height measure by the door. " Akashi stated simply. " If you could not simply see that, i'll have to do a lecher on observation later on now lets open those letters the women gave use. '

Each opening their letter which read…...


	3. Chaper 3

KTL Chp3

( This is the letter everybody got including in the next few chapter's. )

~Dear Student From ******** we have sent you this letter to tell you, that you've been accepted in Q.O.D Academy. Your parents or guardian have already filled out the form for you to come. You will be in the academy for the for the rest of the school year and break. Perfecting your basketball skills and grade's. A bus will pick you up at your school at 6:00 A.M on ?/?/2016 Hope to see you then.

Michiyo kuro

What you will need : Clothes, School supplies bring what you have, Basketball gear, And everything else you will need to stay. If you have any questions ask your parents or guardian they will know.~

Hi I'm glad people like my story . Sorry for the short chapter also

*Q.O.D means Queens of the Devil .


	4. Chapter 4

Chp.3

*6 days ago*

At Too high school

"Aomine quite slacking off and get your head in the game. YOU DAMN BAKA!"

Said the new captain of Too basketball team Wakamatsu. Imayoshi has retired from basketball after the winter cup like every other 3th year captain in other school's. Now he just sits on the bench and observes how the team is doing, and momoi is still making the training menu and updating the progress of the team and keeping tabs on their rival teams. Aomine has finally quit skipping practice and is now participating in it instead. Even though he still acts like an asshole to everyone.

" Imayoshi won't you do anything to help them? " said momoi " Hhhmmm, I don't think I should, maybe it would be best if Wakamatsu handles it on his own." Imayoshi said smirking sadistically at the scene in front of him.

Momoi couldn't hold back the shiver that ran down her back at the near sight of that smirk, the one everyone knows that leads to trouble.

" W-well if you say so senpai..." Momoi said stuttering a bit still unsure if she should trust her ex captain, I mean who could blame her. Imayoshi

Is known for having a manipulative and narcissistic personality. After a bit of looking at the scene in front of them they saw Wakamatsu pushing Aomine more into the game to play instead of being the number one asshole in the place.

Finally getting Aomine back into the game they didn't realized that the gym door opened. And entered a beautiful young woman with long beautiful red hair and ruby red lips with wonderfully beautiful peach colored eyes. She went into the gym and stood silently behind momoi without being scene. After a minute or so she grew bored of waiting and tapped momoi shoulder...

The first thing momoi saw was red to be more exact blood red, it was a combination of akashi and kagami hair but without the black tips. The next thing she saw while looking up was huge breast, bigger than hers and Alex kagami master. Now that was something to say since they had big breast it was like aomine dream boobs on his favorite model. But before she could look further a voice interrupted her thoughts.

" Sorry to bother you miss but do you happen to know if the basketball first strings are here?" Asked the beautiful woman who voice sounded like silk, sleek and firm but soft and caring. Momoi then got a good look of the woman's face she had the same blood red colored hair as her dress and wonderfully beautiful peach colored eyes that could see the depths of your soul but with thick eyelashes that were a very dark red almost black and to top it off she had natural ruby red lips. Momoi would have been jealous of the woman's looks under other circumstances but for now she just screamed.

" AAAAAAHHHHHHH W-W-W-WHAT WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?"

Yelled/Asked the woman. When momoi screamed it grabbed the attention of everybody in the gym. Most of the boys had their jaws on the floor by just the sight of the woman, that wore a blood red dress that reached just below her knees and a nice v-neck that showed a bit of breast but was covered by her waist length hair that was maybe a bit longer. But the thing that got them was her eyes and lips it looked like the gods had sculptured her themselves. The other boys that didn't have their jaws on the ground where staring at her.

" I got here not five minutes ago, I apologize if I interrupted something. But can you answer my question, do you happen to know if the basketball first strings are here? " many were at awe with the beautiful woman, her voice was like what momoi said before it was like silk ,sleek and firm but soft and caring.

" Y-y-yes but we changed the team a bit would you like to see the o-old team or the new team? " momoi asked "The old team if you please miss." Said the woman in blood red " Of course... Aomine, Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, Susa, and Sakurai please come here..."

Imayoshi was the first to come in front of the the woman in red she was most likely the same height as him maybe a few cm taller which was quite impressive since he was 180cm "5'11" and she was most likely 183cm "6'0" tall. The second to come up was Susa he was taller than her by 2 feet he bowed his head slightly in a way of a greeting and to show his respect to her.

After him the apologetic mushroom I mean Sakurai came up he was shorter than her by 3 feet which made some of the player's laugh but was stopped by Momoi and the woman glare. After the little incident the woman in red looked at Sakurai and smiled at him it was small hardly noticeable but he could saw it in her eyes and smiled back. Surprising most of his team mates because most of them were expecting him to cower in fear or say sorry to the woman but instead he was smiling at her.

The last two to come up was Wakamatsu and Aomine. Wakamatsu was 3 feet taller than her and so was Aomine. Aomine was dragged by his collar and was forced to stand in front of her. But all he did was look the other way while Wakamatsu bowed to woman, she was pleased by his greeting but when she turned to look at Aomine he was still looking the other way.

" You know the proper way to greet someone is to bow... Has your mother or father not taught you anything. " Aomine finally turned his head and looked at her. To his surprise she was beautiful and rather proud he didn't expect her to say that and was about to remark on what she said but choose not to because her eyes were screaming 'try me, let's see what happens' so instead he bit his tongue and bowed to her instead " Wise choice child. "

The woman said and then turned to look at momoi " I have letters for you and them, here you can open them all together. " The woman said as she handed them out to the old first string.

" I recommend you all open your letters at the same time. Now I must go, Have a good day. " and with that she bowed her head and left without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.5

5 Days Ago~

It was a Saturday morning and the air was crisp and cold. No one wanted to be awake or outside on a chilly day except for those who were forced to. For example the basketball team kajik and sahoroho both teams were to play in a practice game hosted by their ex captains. Both of them with good intentions of playing street ball after the wintercup and finals which has taken a lot out of the 3th years. And so they thought a friendly game of basketball would be a good stress reliever. And so they played until one of the two teams got ten points.

" Ne, Midorima-cchi what did you bring for a lucky item today? I don't see it. " Kise said looking around for Midorima's lucky item for the day since he never failed to bring it.

" Today's lucky item for cancer is green hair since I naturally have green hair I see no need to get a wig. "

' hmm how odd he brings lucky items for his zodiac sign he sounds a bit like our blonde... I wonder if he would like her since they seem to have a lot in common. '

Said a woman who was leaning against a metal fence waiting for the game to finish. But right now they were on break so she had to be patient. But for her to just pass the time she took out her precious lighter and one of her favorite brand of cigarettes. And lit one up and took a long drag loving the taste of nicotine and spice on her tongue. ' I wonder if I have to wait any longer if I do I'll just leave and come back later to give them the letters. '

In the midst of her thinking someone came to stand behind her. But somehow neither of them noticed each others presence. It only lasted for a few seconds before she felt the heat and weight of someone leaning against her.

" But Midorima-cchi I want to see Kuroko-cchi. Help me convince our captains to end the game now I WANT TO SEE KUROKO-CCHI. " said an annoying blond guy that was leaning against the girl.

' My god he's annoying! '. " Baka we can't do that besides quite whining the game is about to end. " said Midorima ' Oh perfect I can give them the letter. ' After saying that she got up from leaning against the fence and went into the court. When she entered she was thrilled to find Taoko using hawk eye and was stealing the ball from a player and passing it to Midorima who then did one of his famous three pointer Archer shot.

' I've seen better shots but to see someone so young do it I'm impressed. ' Said the woman to herself, she saw how it went in as soon as the buzzer went off and Midorima did indeed get 3 points and his team won.

Kise was whining about it and saying that if his knee wasn't injured his team would have won. " What a whiner. " said the woman out loud by accident and she thought she went unheard but kise ex captain heard her loud and clear and hummed in agreement. It wasn't until he noticed that the person who said that had a feminine voice.

" WWWAAAAAAA WHO SAID THAT ! " Kasamatsu said screaming.

' His reaction was like momoi. How repugnant...'

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" she said with fake sincerity .

' Damn just ask me who I am so I can give you the letter moron! '

" Oh sorry Miss I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just you scared me..."

" No no it's fine that usually happens a lot it's no big deal but I have a question. Is kajik and sahoroho basketball team here I would like to give them some letters. " Kasamatsu stared at the girl and nodded. A bit unsure to trust the girl. " Yes kajik and sahoroho are both here is their something I can help you with I'm the ex captain of kajika so I might be able to help you. "

" Oh perfect you will be great help more since your the ex captain! "

The woman exclaimed happily

" I need you to help me gives these letters to sahoroho former team and yours I also recommend you read them as soon as possi- "

"SENPAI I CALLED KUROKO-CCHI

OVER IS THAT OKAY HE'S GONNA BE HERE IN 5 MINUTES! "

' SHIT ' " Well like I was saying read the letters as soon as possible but I recommend together I have to go bye. " with that she handed the letters to Kasamatsu and left running.

" Odd lady ? " Kasamatsu said then a tick mark formed on his forehead and he started to yell at kise for not asking permission for kuroko to come but he was still invited.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter. 6

It was around 5 in the afternoon in Japan. People were filling the streets coming from work, school, or going to the convention store.

' Walk,walk,walk don't look back! If you do you'll look suspicious but if tetsuya sees me he'll- ' "WAH!?" The red headed women fell onto the ground due to knocking into someone. " humm, oh i'm sorry miss i didn't see you." A teenaged boy said to the women he collided into on the sidewalk. Putting his snacks away in his pocket he held out his hand to help the women noticing she had red hair similar to akashi and was wearing a red dress and heels.

" I'm sorry, i didn't see you there either. " the women said sheepishly taking the teens hand which was much larger than hers in all ways but she could feel the roughness and warmth of it and she looked at the boy for the first time. 'SHIT!' it was murasakibara the center player of yoshi and his whole team was behind him. 'What a coincidence' " It's fine thank you, but by any chance are you murasakibara from yoshi ? "

Murasakibara looked at the women over again, she was the same height at himuro 6 feet a bit taller but he could tell it was from the heels. " humm, yes and this my team. " he gestured behind him to show the main players of his team were watching the scene unfold in front of them. Some just waved or hid their faces but noded their head in acknowledgment of a hello, but one boy by the name himuro stood out and extended his hand as a greeting

" Hello I'm Himuro Tatsuya. " He seemed to give off sparkles and speak fluent english. " Oh, hello nice to meet you. " the women said. Himuro was a bit surprised to hear her speak english but kept talking anyways " You speak english! Its nice to meet some new people i can speak to in this language. " the women was intrigued with him but she had other priorities to attend too.

" Me to but someone sent me to give you all these letters. " The women seemed to magically pull five black letters from behind her, she gave them to each member and the way she passed them out seemed random but she knew exactly who to give the letters to.

When the whole team received their letters they looked at it and found their names written they didn't know if they should open it or wait for instructions. But when they looked up the girl with red hair was gone, the captain didn't know what to do but just shrugged his shoulders and opened his letter followed by the rest of the team.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A strong breeze blew across the school campus and a gust of wind passed a woman's red dress causing it to move.

Many people when seeing her would say she was beautiful and elegant. Others would say she had a body owned by a goddess and hair a beautiful shade of red, but in reality it wasn't natural nor was the color of her eyes. To others she seemed real in all ways imaginable but in all honest it was a disguise to hide her true appearance.

Opening the doors to serien gym she was greeted with the sound of sneakers skidding across the gym floor and the thumping of the basketball. The smell of sweat filled the air but the woman was unfazed by it and walled in unseen and unheard. She kept quiet steps but did it unintentionally, her attention was directed elsewhere she was intrigued by the players and the way their body moved as if dancing.

' She would make great dancers out of them, they seem to be light on their feet. '

The woman ceased in her steps and stared at one player in particular. He had blue colored hair and eyes, his face was neutral of any emotions except for his eyes which blazed with a burning passion she loved.

'The women looked away from the player and resumed her walking after having a good eyeful of them. She directed herself to the female coach named riko who was barking orders left and right but observing her player process.

' My what a pretty little thing she I wonder if she's as delicate as she appears to be. '

But once she finished her thought she saw a member of the team go up to ask the coach a question, which caused her to stop walking. The player asked the Riko for a break and she kicked him hard enough that he fell onto the gym floor. Having thought it was a bit funny she chuckled. He quickly got up and apologized then returned to the game, riko had a look on her face that anyone could tell meant ' Don't Mess With Me '. It was a nice sight to see that look on a young girl such as her to become controlling, powerful, and intelligent.

' She reminds me of myself when I was younger.'

The woman's eyes turned cold a look of uneasy on her face having remembered a past memory of hers but choose to ignore it. She kept walking until she reached the petite coach

" Hello, I'm here to deliver these letters for you and your tea- " " AAAAHHHH!, WHO ARE YOU?! " The woman who was just yelled at in the face fought the urge to slap the girl and yell at the her, but instead she kept her composure and looked straight into the coach's eyes. " Hello…. again, I'm here to deliver these letters to you and your team. "

Riko binked one time then a second time, then a third time. The woman in front of her was tall, much taller than herself. She looked to be 6 feet and a few inches taller but with rikos eyes she could easily tell she was wearing heels. Gulping she sucked in a breath and admired the woman's powerful presences it was confident, seductive, and held power. Riko was a bit intimated for a moment which was incredible because of her being around people with strong presence all the time but that woman took her breath away. Rikos fear showed in her eyes but she ignored it and turned professional but with a light blush on her cheek.

" Yes, Hello I'm Riko I'm the captin of Seirin Basketball team. I apologize that i yelled in your face earlier if i may ask, what are the letters for? "

' To the Point and polite, she sounds like a nice girl. '

The woman smiled a bit and looked at the letters them at riko. " Yes the letters are for you and your team, can you please call them over so that i can give it to them personally. "

The woman was a bit like riko straight to the point but she had a demanding tone in her voice. It reminded Riko of akashi but now that she's thinking about it the woman in front of her does look like akashi they could easily be passed as siblings. Her hair and eyes are the same shade of red as akashi's and her presences is a bit more powerful than his but also much more feminine, she wanted to ask her if she was related to him but another member of her team came up to her and asked a question.

" Riko the practice game is over, our team won can we please take a break? "

The person who came up to riko was a first year named kagami he was the power forward of the team. He was also in the first string which to others would be impressive but to the red headed woman it was as significant as dust. Don't get the wrong impression from her it's just she's seen almost everything in this world that just a first year being in the first string is nothing major enough for her to care.

" Kagami baka! I thought I taught you better manners than that! Now greet your senpai. "

Riko swatted kagami hard over the head with her clipboard trying to get the message to him. But poor kagami was clenching his head in pain to understand what was said to him. The red headed woman stared at kagami raised her hand to cover her mouth and grinned like the cheshire cat at his reaction. Kagami noticed a shift in the air and turned his head to her direction to see where it came from.

His first reaction was turning pale as snow, the second was to scream,.and the third was to clutch his head in pain again. The red headed woman could see a trail of blood dripping from kagami's forehead due to riko hitting kagami over the head with her clipboard again. She felt a bit of sympathy for the boy but found it more amusing than anything, hell she would laugh if she could but that would be too impolite and she had to keep a lady's image….. For the time being.

" Riki-san please stop hitting kagami we need him for the next round. " "Damn you kuroko! " Another player of the team came up to riko to get kagami and by god was he small. He was the player the red headed woman stopped to stare at but now that he was up close she could tell he had sky blue eyes and hair the same color and skin fairly pale, he was truly a sight to behold. The red headed woman didn't know how to react at first until the gears in her mind started turning again.

A twisted smile fell upon her lips and her eyes held a sinister gleam in them. She would take advantage of this situation and get a good laugh out of it later on. She then opened opened her mouth and spoke.

" Hello, I'm here to deliver these letters to you and your team. Your Kagami and Kuroko if i'm correct. "


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Kuroko was never a person to show many emotions especially not on his face and at this time it was no exception. The woman on his right was tall and beautiful she had scarlet hair and eyes, her face held a kind look but Kuroko could tell by the look in her eyes it was the complete opposite. “Huh?” Kagami looked up from his crouched position on the ground and blushed once he saw the woman again. She was beautiful and for a teenage boy he of course, started blushing and structuring. The redheaded woman smiled and started to tease Kagami, Riko saw Kagami's face flushed from the teasing so she decided to be a good coach and call her team over. 

Kuroko didn't move an inch from his spot and just stared at the woman he saw her look at him from the corner of her eye and smirk, he then put all the pieces together the red sinister eyes, the way she looked at him and talk to Kagami. All Kuroko could do was stare horrified at her not knowing how to approach her. 

He had to think, there were two possible outcomes the first one was her giving the letters to his team then leaving and the second one was her making a scene and ruining Kuroko's life, yeah, he was screwed. 

“ Excuse me ma'am but my team is here. “ The redheaded woman turn to look at Riko after she successfully cause Kagami face to flush. “ Oh perfect i can give you your letters now. “ The woman somehow magically pulled out a basket from behind her and took out black enveloped letters with a red seal on it. 

“ Those letters are designated to everyone I recommend you read them together and also please contact us as soon as possible. “ Her voice was smooth and official like. After she was done speaking everyone got a letter and looked at it curiously as to what was inside, Kuroko on the other hand could only get his letter and blankly stare at it, mentally horrified as to what was inside.

" Well I'm in a rush so I have to go. Nice meeting you all. “ The redheaded turned and walked to the door, her steps hurried and she somehow managed to get an apple from the basket in her hand and bite it.

But when she did, it caused her to remember something important. A look of realization appeared on her face. When she got to the door and opened it a bit she turned around and looked straight at Kuroko.

“ Tetsu-tan that was really impolite of you not to greet your sister. “ She winked and then left with a smirk on her face and a bounce in her steps. The rest of the team stared in mild shock from the words that left her mouth until it processed in their minds.

“ EHHHHHH!!!!!! “ 

'Yup she just came here to ruin my life’ . Kuroko thought in despair as his team started to ask him questions left and right.

The redheaded woman knew from the look she saw in Tetsuya eyes he was cursing her to hell and back, but it was worth the while to see that horrified and frustrated look on his face. 

Grinning like the cheshire cat she walked away,unseen and unheard to the eyes and ears of any human.

~

 

At Kirisaki Daīchi High, five basketball players were sitting on the school's roof skipping class and being carefree, well a majority of them.One of the five players where Makoto Hanamiya a decently tall boy ranging at 179 cm with black hair that almost reaches his shoulder and greyish brown eyes.

The second boy who was ignoring the imbeciles of his team was Kōjirō Furuhashi a teen with blackish brown hair and dead brown eyes. He was also fairly tall 186 cm good height for a boy his age. 

One of the two he was ignoring was Kazuya Hara a boy with messy purple hair that covers his eyes, you can always find him chewing gum any time of the day. He was tall ranging at 188 cm a very decent height for a basketball player in high school. But the other boy was a bit smaller in height 181 cm and his name was Hiroshi Yamazaki, he had spiky orange with brown eyes.

He was frustrated with the way hara was annoying him with dry remarks and sarcasm.But one other person was involved in the mix and it was Kentaro Seto, a tall teen with tanned skin and slicked back hair. He’s 190 cm and is always found sleeping at any time. All of these males are surprisingly in the basketball team.

“ All im saying Yamazaki is that your hair looks like clay. I bet a bird has taken a shit on it! “ Hara was laughing by the end of his statement trying to piss Yamazaki off and make his team get a good laugh out of it. “ HARA You Bastard! “ Yamazaki said lunging himself at Hara try to tackle him, but was stopped midway by someone grabbing him by the back of the neck. 

" Yamazaki stop it, you're too noisy from me to sleep“ Seto said in a sleep strained voice, he was clearly still half asleep but conscious enough to stop Yamazaki from hurting Hara and stop his nosiey antics. 

“ tsk, bastard “ Yamazaki muttered under his breath. He got up and dusted himself off walking over to Furuhashi to try and get some peace and quiet before he murdered Hara.

“ My, what a rowdy bunch! ”

A woman leaning against the roof’s door said. She was dressed in red from head to toe, including her eyes and hair which were the same color.

The way she stood help power and confidence and slight intimidation. But Hanamiya could tell something was off about her hell! everyone could tell something was wrong.

“ Who are you ? “ Yamazaki said with a bit of hostility in his voice but he would never physically harm the woman. “ Oh, don't mind me i'm just here to deliver some letter to you guy. “ The woman said her voice sounded like silk and caring her eyes softened around the edges too but not enough to say she was relaxed.

“ What letter? Why weren't informed of this. “ Furuhashi said to the woman his voice usually emotionless with fill with confusion and hesitation, that was enough said to put his team mates on edge of this woman. She seemed beautiful yes but something dark was in her, something no one could explain.

“ Don't worry, nothing wrong it's just information here…” The woman said nothing from the door to stand in front of them passing a black envelope to each teenage boy. “ I'll be going now there's nothing else for me to do. “ She turned around and left not letting one of the boys say a word to her and if they did she would have probably ignored it. “ The Fuck?!?! What the hell was she talking about Hanamiya? “ Yamazaki said looking at his captain for answers but he remained silent for a second just staring at the envelope in his hand. “ I dont know, just open your letter you fucking moron. “


End file.
